


Amongst the Foam

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ningyo people were only a legend. They were said to rarely venture onto land, mostly staying in the oceans to lure sailors to their doom. But when they were said to be spotted, it was as they drug someone down towards the watery depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Foam

There once was a well-known tale of a young woman who was stricken with an incurable sickness. Her skin was said to be as white as snow and her hair black as night. She was usually found to be sad and alone; no friends or family to comfort her. That is except for one brother who worked as a fisherman and never seemed to be around. He worked even though he despised it with his whole being, only doing it to support them both with sustenance. But in truth the young woman hated it even more than he did for it was just the two of them and his work was very dangerous.

One evening storms raged while her brother was out on the ocean, far from the safety of the island. The girl grew worried quickly. But knew that she would only put herself in danger if she dared to go out and then her dear brother would surely scold her. So she sat by the window with fear for her brother’s safety. By the time the storm calmed and the sun began to shine down upon the shore she was up and running down to see if his boat had returned. She didn't stop for a soul, raw fear motivating her to get there as fast as she could. Yet when she got there she could have died in that instant.

The last of her family was nowhere in sight, only his boat splintered into pieces along the pale yellow sand. 

Her nightgown, the color of the darkest blue, billowed around her as she knelt in the sand. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cradled her face in her hands. Within seconds she became grief stricken, inconsolable, and beyond reach. Her brother gone; she was alone and without income, she'd become homeless. At that point she wondered why she should even continue living her retched life. She was nobody after all.

That was when she saw a fishy lying dead on the sand with no bird or bugs bothering it. Figuring it would be her last possible chance for a meal she counted herself lucky and stood up. Once she had the fish in her arms, not caring at all what it was or what it looked like; she dismissed the sight of small teeth and scales that shone like gold. Beaten and defeated by life she ambled back to her dilapidated home. She knew it was a matter of time before the fellow villagers found out about her brother's presumed death and they would take the opportunity to kick her out. No one would take in a girl that couldn't provide for herself because of her fragile health.

At home she took quick actions and packer her lone bag of all she could fit, not that she owned very much, and cooked the fish. A shaky breath left her lips as she took a single bite before putting it away in her brown bag, saving the rest for the evening. Determined to leave before anyone would force her, she set out on her journey – hoping to find a home.

On her trip, the young twenty-two year old was approached by a fellow traveler. In an effort to be friendly, for there would be no seeing each other again, the man asked her about herself. Out of character, seeing as she no longer cared, she told him of her destiny which had taken place so far and when she got to the fish he stopped her. It was then that he proceeded to tell her of the fish that she ate; a rare legend of the Ningyo. Of how one who eats the fish would be destined to remain chained to the water forever – never to escape - and of the people of the Ningyo, luring people away from the safety of the land. He would soon reach the next town and tell others of the woman he had met, how she walked away with a confused look on her face. The rumor would continue to spread across the world; embellished and downgraded in every form. It gave people a legend to debunk and so people from all over searched for her. Several would say they saw her, glimpses of her alive and well, always appearing as though she had seven centuries ago.

**-Amongst-the-Foam-**

Kairi shut the door to her room and flipped her light off. Small, bare feet padded over the cool wooden floor of the bedroom. Slim legs lifted up over the edge of the bed and underneath the thin, white sheet speckled with roses of several hues of pink and red. Long fingers plucked delicately at the rim of the cover, pulling it up so that it fell around her shoulders. Deep crimson tresses rested against the plush pink pillow and away from the soft curves of her face. Closing off bright blue eyes from the dark room, which was normally a warm peach, Kairi sighed; ready for another day to come and hoping it would do so quickly. For over the past month she had been having a rather peculiar dream... or maybe she would call it a nightmare... nonetheless she wasn't fond of it.

Shadows stretched from the corners of her room, normally making her wish she didn't live alone in this three bedroom house; what with her roommates having left for a trip as of late. Yet tonight she quickly fell asleep despite her fear, unaware of the latch on her windows coming loose. The pale pink window seat, which was decorated with two purple pillows, was draped with the rays of the moonlight as the window opened in full. The drapes fluttered in the breeze drifting in off the ocean and gave a clear view out to the shore where the waters churned. However, sleep had already clouded her mind and pulled her deep into her own subconscious. 

**-Amongst-the-Foam-**

Kairi stepped forward, her steps sending out ripples over the pond she walked on top of. Everything was dark around her; even the water was practically black. An oversized white t-shirt billowed around her petite frame, falling just short of the gray shorts hugging her thighs. She looked around in vain as she could see nothing save for her own pale skin in the darkness. Parting her lips to call out for someone, anyone, she finds she can say a word. 

Suddenly, an eerie sound as low as a whisper drifted through the darkness and to her ears as she walked in search of it. The melody took a soft tempo; gentle and repetitive. The young twenty-three year old woman took another step only to halt at the company of another melody interacting with the one already swirling around her. It took her by surprise when her attention shifted to where she had just come from – trying to remember if anyone had been there prior, that maybe she just didn’t see them. Although she was sure no one had been at that spot, now there was. 

A light, from nowhere in particular, blinded her as it shined down to reveal crystal clear water. Dainty feet stepped lightly on the surface leading up to thin legs hidden beneath an jet-black, silk slip. The contrast made her milky skin stand out further than normal. Short, raven colored tresses curled toward the gentle angles of her face. Sapphire eyes were surrounded by lush lashes as tears streaked down her cherubic face. The thin straps of the slip pressed loosely against her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell slowly, the “v” of the attire showing the tiniest amount of her small chest – her body stuck at the age of twenty-two. Kairi opened her mouth to confront the girl, forgetting she couldn’t speak earlier, but a slim finger pressed against her lips. A smile lifted the corners of the girl's mouth, her eyes shimmering as brightly as the water they stood upon.

Beginning to inhale deep, a sharp gasp cut off any more breathing as they plunged into the water - as if they hadn't been standing in the first place. Fear instantly wormed its way into Kairi's heart; her legs flailing and her arms reaching up to try and break through the surface. But as she reached up to break through, her palms pressed against what could be described as a glassy layer. Trapped in the surprisingly frigid water her lungs began to burn. Fingers fell upon Kairi's hips, causing her to look down at the young woman suddenly so close to her. Pale pink lips parted as Kairi's vision turned completely black in an instant, the feeling of soft lips on her own the only thing that remained besides two words. “Save...Me...”

**-Amongst-the-Foam-**

Kairi shot up out of bed, strands of hair sticking to the sides of her face as she gasped for breath. Her throat burned and ached as if she really had been struggling to breathe. The feeling of something wet on her cheeks drew Kairi to brush her fingers over her face, pulling away to find tears trailing from her eyes. 

'That's the fourteenth dream I've had of her...' her thoughts began counting them up.

Each dream had been slightly different from the last but still they ended the same; a young woman pleading for Kairi to save her. What had disturbed her more than anything was the feeling of attachment that had begun to grow with each dream. The feelings stemming in her belly scared her beyond no end. She hadn't told anyone; therefore she kept the thoughts inside her head where they festered.

Before she knew what was happening the sheets were folded back and her legs swept over the edge. A shiver coursed over her skin as the breeze drifted in from the open window and her gaze immediately turned to it, but only for a second. As if in a trance she strode straight out of her room and down the short hall, not even stopping to shut the front door. Hurrying down the steps she began toward the shore. 

Within moments the house was behind her as she hurried down the pavement. Cyan eyes were dim and unfocused, although her destination remained perfectly clear. The tar of the road was slick and as black as the night around her. Palm fronds scattered here and there from the trees lining the road – plucked from their places by the brutality of the storm that had passed through. She simply overstepped them until the path branching off the road became apparent. The damp grass swayed in the wind at the sides of the sandy path. Her toes squished against the grains, footprints left in her wake. 

Frothy, black-blue water crashed against the shore in front of her, washing up seaweed and small branches. By the time her mind snapped back into focus she found herself standing on the beach, eyes cast out over the water. Kairi shook her head, fingers coming up to push her hair back behind her ear. At first she believed she was dreaming, but as the water parted around her ankles she realized otherwise. Slowly, her eyes fell downward and instantly widened at the sight.

A young girl lay on the sand, the water drenching the girl as it crushed back into the sand. Short, raven hair settled around her upturned face; eyes clenched shut as a cough rattled her body. Fingers dug into the wet sand as the pain of the cough had her head tilted to the side, water breaking from her pale lips. The scantily dressed figure become more apparent as the ripples of the water pushed the tattered hem of the black chemise up around her thighs. 

Kairi crouched down, knees placed firmly against the earth. She gripped at the girl's shoulders, lifting her up enough so that the young woman could lean against her. Kairi stood up, arms underneath hers, just able to get her standing up straight. An arm wrapped around the woman as Kairi ignored the foreboding feeling prickling at the back of her mind. She began to walk the waterlogged female back to her house as the girl coughed along the way.

**-Amongst-the-Foam-**

The young girl lay bundled up on her bed, towel after towel wrapped around her frail body. Beside the bed Kairi paced back and forth, mind reeling as she tried to place the puzzle pieces in the correct spots. Her eyes kept drifting over to the girl, heart always beating faster in her chest with every glance. Something felt right, familiar and comfortable. But she couldn't put a word to it...merely that it drove her to her wits end.

'Maybe it's love?' her mind suggested, forcing her to shake her head and the thought away. No one could fall in love so quickly – much less to someone she didn’t know! Love should come after friendship and dates – something that blossoms under the gentle touches of two people’s hearts becoming one. 

Curiosity sounded much better. 

The rustling of sheets drew Kairi’s attention to the woman sitting up in bed. Her big blue eyes gazed at Kairi before quickly turning to the now shut window. The longing in her eyes struck Kairi – filling her to the brim with the feelings of loneliness and heartbreak. The redhead stepped toward the girl as she began to push the towels away. “You should stay-”

“I can’t… I can’t stay away from the water for too long and my friends… My friends… they need me.”

Kairi placed her hands atop the girls’, forcing her to stop shoving the towels away. “Slow down, tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help; I could call someone or get the authorities to help you.”

Short dark hair brushed the sides of her face as she shook her head no. She turned her hands over and grasped at Kairi’s wrists. “Thank you… for saving me.”

In that instant she released Kairi and pushed the rest of the coverings away, standing up quickly. She wobbled for a moment, dizzy from the sudden head rush. Kairi reached for her, “I can’t let you leave while you’re like this… um…”

“Xion,” she said with a smile, gently swatting Kairi’s hands away. “I’ll be fine once I get back to the water.”

Moving for the door, Xion didn’t even bother to look back. The actions of this girl frustrated Kairi. All those dreams, messages, and emotions – and all she got was a thank you. The redhead bounded after Xion, huffing softly. “You at least owe me an explanation! What’s going on? Why were you in my dreams?”

“I’m sorry; I don’t have time to explain.”

They reached the end of the staircase and head for the front door. Just as Xion grasped for the doorknob, Kairi grabbed at her wrist. Her determined sapphire eyes met Xion’s. “You asked me to save you. You… you kissed me.”

“I had to, I’m sorry. It was the only way to make sure I could get you to rescue me before I was found. It was just a simple spell that needed planning in advance.”

Kairi stared at her, allowing the slender hand to slip away from hers. She couldn’t understand and at the same time she thought she’s stupid for thinking it could be anything more. The dark haired girl opened the door and stepped outside. The wind caught around her as she looked towards where Kairi had found her. She ignored Kairi and headed straight back to the water – determination clear in her bright blue eyes. But Kairi would have none of this. She hurried after her only for Xion to glance over her shoulder.

“Why are you following me?”

“Because I can and I don’t understand what you’re talking about. If you’re in trouble you should let people help you.”

A sorrowful smile graced Xion lips. “I’m nothing but a puppet to that man, if I get you involved any further he’ll come after you and make you a puppet as well.”

Kairi stopped for a moment, staring at the slender woman as she walked – any and all scenarios running through her mind. Xion disappeared past the hill of sand and Kairi rushed to catch up. In a few short moments they were standing at the edge of the water as the sun struggled to shine from behind blackening clouds. As Xion stepped into the current, Kairi’s eyes widened. “W-What are you doing?”

Before the woman could answer, a figure rose from the water. His silver hair fell over his tan shoulders and his golden eyes scanned the scene before him. A pair of black pants adorned his lower body while an unzipped jacket draped over his shoulders. He held out a hand to reveal a beam of red energy extending from his open palm. “Xion… return now and your punishment will not be as severe.” He walked towards her and to where the water only reached above his knees. 

She held her ground and glared at him, holding her hand to her side and summoning a blade that looked like an oversized key. Kairi stared at the silver blade and yellow hilt, watching as she pointed it toward the man. “I won’t! Not until you prove they’re safe.”

“They have already been punished for their treason actions.”

Xion’s shoulders trembled from anger and sorrow, her enraged cry echoing off the water as she charged the man. Water splashed up around her as she slashed at him, tears flowing from her eyes. The man didn’t move, or he didn’t seem to. However, her attack missed as he appeared to the side of her. His other palm slung towards her, knocking her down into the water. He lowered the blade of energy to her as she sputtered from the sudden dunking. 

“Stop!” 

His attention slowly turned to Kairi as she stood just out of the reach of the water. Still, he spoke to Xion. “So you’ve brought another into your quarrel with me. Have you not learned your lesson?” The blade slammed into her hip and sent her back down into the water as a wave rolled over her body. He moved with a slow stealth towards Kairi. Golden eyes held her still as she stared at him, watching from around him as Xion slowly began to stand. 

“K… Kairi, run! Please; run now!” 

Before Xion could move an inch, he’s at the edge of the water and grabbing at Kairi’s throat. He yanked her forward and her feet dug into the sand. Her hands came up to his fingers, trying to pry them away from her already bruising neck. She gasped for air, barely able to get enough to keep her from becoming light headed. He continued to walk back out into the water, not worried with Xion whatsoever. 

She glared at him as she repositioned her weapon. “Xemnas! Let her go!” 

He’s not bothered with her swinging at him. The blade of energy connected with her own sword, the impact sending her back down. Xemnas took the redhead further into the water until he’s at the edge of ground. He kept his back to Xion as he dipped Kairi slowly into the water. The chill raced up her spine as the water waded around her chest, the material clinging to her body. Xemnas stared down at her, grip tightening, and still he spoke only to Xion. 

“This is the payment for revealing yourself to a human. We are to stay hidden and you’ve done all you can to disobey. For that you will watch as every person you’ve revealed and bonded yourself to dies. The other two were no different.”

“No, please don’t!” 

Kairi looked to Xion as her hands slipped away from Xemnas’, no longer having the strength to fight. Her lungs burned as she couldn’t get even a wisp of air into them. Xemnas watched as Xion seemed to fall apart, her will cracking. He kept his eyes on the young Ningyo as he dunk the human girl below the surface of the water, holding her there. Xemnas turned his gaze to the water, where bubbles slowly stopped coming to the water’s surface. 

It’s then that Xion made her move. She leapt forward just as Xemnas swiveled back towards her. The tip of her blade dug into his chest. He couldn’t get away from her fast enough; letting his grip on Kairi go and backing further into the water in hopes it’ll heal him. Xion ignored him further as she dived down into the water and grasped at Kairi, tugging her to the surface and towards the sandy beach. Her energy only allowed her to get so far to where she could kneel in the water with Kairi leaning against her. Out in the water Xemnas panicked as his body began to become one with the water – turning into foam as he sunk below the surface. It disturbed the dark haired girl to the point where she couldn’t look at his demise; only tend to the young woman in her arms. 

She brushed away the crimson tresses sticking to the side of her face, caressing the pale cheek. Kairi’s chest no longer rose and fell, her lips already turning a blue color from the chill of the morning water. Xion stared down at her, realizing just how long she’s lived and how tired she truly is. She placed a hand on Kairi’s t-shirt, between her breasts, as she leaned down. 

She’s tired of all these lifetimes she’s lived with no one to call her own. Of making friends only for Xemnas to find and destroy them – of having none of those friends stick up for her. Instead they would plead with her to turn herself in so Xemnas would leave them be. It made her so very, very tired. Of course she would not wish this life upon anyone else, but a curse has limitations to how to set free; die or pass it to another. 

Xion pressed her lips to Kairi’s; allowing every hint of love, hate, and agony spill from her being and into this woman. She would be her replacement, someone that could handle the things she could not. As she pulled away she could already feel herself growing weak, her strength being transferred to another. In her arms Kairi stirred, eyes slowly opening. Her hands pulled themselves from the water as she looked up to Xion.

“What… what’s going on?”

The dark haired girl smiled sadly, realizing that Kairi has no memory of her; the other half of the price to be paid. “You’re going to go into the water now. Dive deep and find the one they call Ienzo… he will help you.”

Kairi’s eyes showed only confusion as she sat up, her eyes instantly falling to her legs. Only her legs are gone, her lower half resembling a fish’s fins. The pink scales shimmered under the water and distracted her until Xion speaks again.

“You have to hurry, tell him that Xion killed Xemnas. He’ll understand… together you can set things right.”

She turned her gaze back to Xion to see the woman already fading into foam, becoming one with the water itself. “B- But what about you? You’re hurt!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay. You freed me.” Xion reached out to cup at the side of Kairi’s face. “Be strong Kairi; swim hard and don’t rest, get to the underwater city.”

The woman fell back into the shallow water, vanishing instantly and leaving Kairi sitting in the water alone. Her t-shirt stuck to her body as she began to wade out into the water, eyes never leaving the spot where Xion sat. Something in her remembered the name Xion – something that tells her she cared about her. But every time she tried to remember a little harder she would lose it all. Sighing heavily as unknown tears escaped her eyes, she dived into the water – as if she had all the knowledge of where to go and how to swim already.


End file.
